Mystkyten's Advent Calander
by Duochanfan
Summary: These are a colection of short drables, one drable for each day leading up to Christmas, each one goes with a pic on Mystkyten's site, link in profile. Some slash, some cute, some silly.
1. Day One

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**This is a small fic, one of many, that are part of Mystkyten's Advent Calander on her site. There is a link to her site in my profile, from there go to the advent calander and day one for the pic for this fic.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Day One**

**Happy Holidays From Hogwarts**

Professor Minerva McGonagall scowled as she saw Albus Dumbledore in his Santa outfit once again. Every year was the same, ever since the two had got together some forty years ago.

"My dear Minnie, are you not getting dressed yet?" he asked as he smiled at her.

Minnie sighed a long suffering sigh and answered, "Albus, do I have to? I always feel a little silly doing this?" she complained once again, as she had done for all the years they had been together.

Albus smiled and twinkled his eyes at her, "Of course, it's for our Christmas cards. Get in the mood Minnie dear. It is only once a year." He chuckled.

"I know, but I do feel rather silly as Mrs Claus, though you do make a handsome Santa," she said as she stood up on her tippy toes and gave him a gentle kiss.

"It's time, Minnie, face the camera," he smiled as her, as he charmed it to go off in ten seconds.

The two got into position in front of the sleigh and reindeer, Albus shot his hands up air sending the words 'Happy Holidays from Hogwarts' into the air between the two.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Day Two

**Don't own Harry Potter**

**Enjoy**

**Day Two**

**Xmas Stockings**

It was Christmas morning and Harry and Draco were standing in front of the fireplace where their stockings were hanging. They were laughing at what they had received.

"Great minds think alike, huh Draco?" Harry smiled, looking at his little Draco doll.

"I don't know, maybe more like the insane minds think alike, I still don't know why I got you that," Draco laughed.

Harry smiled, "simple, a way to remind each other the way we once were."

"You was never ever that cute Harry," he teased his lover.

"you are just adorable and cute" Harry smirked.

Draco snorted, "Malfoy's aren't cute or adorable," he pouted.

"I have to admit, I like my Draco doll better than the real one," Harry chuckled as he looked at his lover of two years.

"I am much better looking, and I have moveable parts, want to try?" Draco said as he grabbed Harry around the waist swirling Harry around to face him.

"I did that this morning," Harry smirked as he leaned in for a passionate kiss.

The two quickly made their way back to the bedroom. So no one was around to notice the two dolls looking at each other and smiling.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this one, don't forget to go look at the pic for this day. Read and review.**

* * *


	3. Day Three

**Don't own Harry Potter.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Day Three**

**Red Passion**

"Scorpious, please, I really want a picture of you, one that I can look at when I have to go away," Albus Severus begged his eighteen year old lover.

"Al, I don't know, this is not something I would normally do." Scorpious said a little unsure as he looked at how he was dressed.

His hair was unbound, it was usually done up so it wouldn't get in his way. The leather trousers he was wearing were tight, moulding to him. He had no top on, so the small scorpion tattoo he had got a year ago was on show, along with the scorpion pendent around his neck.

"Please, here hold the rose, you look really hot Scorpious," Albus Severus smirked at him, "so hot, god, lets get this over so we can have a little fun." He added, licking his lips a little as he looked his lover over. The trousers left nothing to the imagination, but then again, he didn't need much of one as he had seen what was underneath so many times before.

Scorpious rolled his eyes a little, before he posed for his lover and slowly brought up the red rose to his face, Albus had told him the red rose was for passion, which there was a lot of it between them.

* * *

**I hope you have enjoyed it, don't forget to look at day three pic, it is beautiful. Read and review.**


	4. Day Four

**I don't own Harry Potter**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Day Four**

**White Purity**

"Al, it's your turn, now get your butt out here!" Scorpious called to his lover, who was hiding inside the mansion. He was still dressed, in his trousers, without a top, but he didn't mind, as he enjoyed the looks he got from his lover.

"Now, I know how you felt Scorpious," Albus Severus said as he came out and into the garden of Malfoy Manor.

"You have one of me, now I want one of you," Scorpious smirked at Albus Severus.

Albus Severus rolled his eyes, but could not say anything, as the statement was true, "right, lets get this over with," he moaned as he stood in front of the wooden trellis.

Scorpious handed him a white rose, he was smiling at the view his lover made, the snake tattoo on his chest, and the gold snake nipple ring making the blond lick his lips.

"Take your picture Scorpious, it's cold out here," Albus Severus smiled.

Albus Severus held the rose at his waist and aimed his green eyes at the camera that Scorpious had just picked up. Scorpious aimed the camera and took the picture, both smiled at one another.

"Now, that is done," Scorpious, said as he put the camera down and strutted over to his boyfriend.

To be continued...

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to look at the days pic, read and review.**


	5. Day Five

**I don't own Harry Potter**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Day Five**

**Albus Severus and Scorpious**

Scorpious walked over and wrapped his arms around his lover, kissing the young man with a heated passion.

"Now, only one last thing for us to do," Scorpious said as he walked behind Albus Severus and smiled down.

"What is that Scorpious?" sounding a little uneasy about what he lover was going to be doing.

"Simple, we have a picture of each other, now I want one of us both, so when I look at it I see us both, not just you, a remained, if you want to think about it that way, about the love we share." He answered his lover. "Now look at the camera," he added.

Albus Severus dropped his red rose as Scorpious arms wrapped around his waist resting on his stomach, Scorpious leaned his head against Albus Severus' a little.

Scorpious charmed the camera to take a picture. It snapped the picture and went back down onto the small table nearby. Scorpious leaned down, and capture Albus Severus lips once again, and with a quiet pop they disappeared to their bedroom.

* * *

**I hope you have enjoyed this one, don't forget to look at the fantastic picture for this little one, don't forget to review both me and leave a message for Myst.**


	6. Day Six

**I don't own Harry Potter**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Day Six

Ice Skating

The pond behind Malfoy Manor had frozen over, Draco and Harry had decided it would be nice to go for a skate around the pond. For Harry it was the first time he had gone ice skating, and he was enjoying it, mostly, if it wasn't for Draco laughing at him when he started to flay around and almost fall.

"Draco, stop laughing," Harry groused as he skated passed once again, as he moved past his lover he flayed around once again, this time not able to save himself, he fell to the hard frozen ice.

"Oh Harry," Draco laughed loudly.

"Shut up Draco, or you will regret it." Harry smirked up at his lover.

Draco lent down to help Harry up…

To be continued on a later day...

* * *

**Sorry but you wont see the continuation for this one for a few days, sorry, don't forget to check out the pciture for this day. Read and review.**


	7. Day Seven

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Day Seven**

**Little Match Boy**

Little Draco Malfoy watched as the small kitten in front of him tapped the ball of yarn from one paw to the other, he giggled as she did so. He was enjoying the holiday in the country cabin, he mother and father were in another room, wrapping his presents, and he could not wait until he could open them.

Little Harry Potter walked through the heavy snowfall, hoping he could find somewhere to rest, somewhere he could be warm. The Dursley's had kicked him out of the house two days ago, and he had been walked ever since. He was tired, he was dirty, and he was hungry and the cuts and bruises hidden underneath his ratty clothes hurt, a lot.

He came to the country cottage and looked at the warm lights the shone through the windows, casting a welcoming light onto the snow. Harry trudged through the snow and came to a window, he looked in and saw a little boy, just like him, playing with a kitten, the little boy looked so happy. Harry gave a little smile and laid his head down on the window ledge, he let his mind wonder and dream, a little dream that he was the happy little boy in the cottage.

* * *

**I hope you have enjoyed this little story, don't forget to look at the pic for this one, it is awesome. Read and review.**


	8. Day Eight

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Day Eight**

**Santa Baby**

Harry and Severus were dressed for the little show with the kids. They had two of their own, Ron and Hermione four were there, as were Luna and Neville's two. They had each dressed up as something for Christmas, it had been Ron's big idea, that Hermione and Luna had taken and run with, unfortunately for the remaining three. Harry and Severus still did not know how the two of them had been roped in for the little show.

Severus had been grouchy about it, though at least he had trousers, compared to Harry, who had been given the role of an Elf, a female elf at that.

"I refuse to go out and there and make a fool of myself." Severus growled as he folded his arms in front of his chest and scowled at his husband.

Harry, thin lipped looked at him and said as he pointed to the open door, "If I have to wear this ridiculous outfit, the least you can do is go out there and play Santa!"

"No," Severus grunted.

"Then you are sleeping on the couch over Christmas." Harry smirked.

"You wouldn't?" Severus said, his jaw dropping to the floor.

Harry smiled, "Wouldn't I?"

Severus looked at him, worriedly, then said, "You would." He turned around, took a deep breath, pulled up the fluffy white beard and walked out of the room.

Harry grinned, "Works every time." He said as he gave an evil little chuckle and joined his husband out in the living room with the rest of their friends and children.

* * *

**Don't forget to look at the pic for this day, its really good. Read and review.**


	9. Day Nine

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Day Nine**

**Hat Trick**

Harry, Severus, Draco and Lucius looked over at the twinkle-eyed headmaster and scowled at him. There was no way they were going to be doing that, no way.

"Gentlemen, it would be a good idea for Christmas, for the more adult members of our little family." He smiled at them all.

"Albus, I am not doing it," Severus and Lucius said as one, with the two younger men nodding their heads.

"Please, it will be fun, and I will not bother you again about anything like this for a year." He begged the four men.

The four looked between themselves and sighed, they knew in the end they would do it, even though they were protesting, though if Albus Dumbledore kept to his word, they would not have to do anything like this, or the other numerous things he somehow got them to do for a year.

XxXxXxXxXxX

They were standing in front of the Christmas tree in one of the rooms of Malfoy Manor. The music in the background was playing a good beat, and bit-by-bit the clothes the four were wearing were being taken off in the Chippendale style. They were soon down to only their underwear and a Santa hat on their head. They brought the hat down and covered their private area, and took off the black thongs they were all wearing, using their magic they kept the hats in place as they got into the final pose, the ladies, and quiet a few gents in the audience screaming and cheering at them.

* * *

**I hope you have enjoyed this little one, and don't forget to look at the pic, its really good. Read and review.**

* * *


	10. Day Ten

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Day Ten**

**The Malfoy Men**

Lucius Malfoy looked over his son and grandson, the mother of said grandson was gone, thankfully, she was an air head if ever he saw one, he could not imagine what his late wife was thinking in arranging such a marriage between the two, there were more suitable women that Draco could have married while he was in Azkaban.

"You both look good, though, Draco comb Scorpious hair again, please." Lucius said, as he noted the slightly scruffy look to the mop of hair upon his grandson's head.

Draco smiled at his father and said, "sorry father, I have already done that, I want him to grow his hair a bit more, as he does not like the gel I used to use. He reminds me of Potter half the time."

"Agreed on that Draco. Scorpious where is fluffy?" Lucius asked his grandson with a slight grimaced, as to the name the young boy had given his dog.

"He is over there grandfather," he smiled up at his tall and imposing grandfather.

"Go get him, and make sure he sits in the right place." He told the little boy.

Scorpious went and got the large puppy, as he was still a puppy, and made sure he was in the place that his grandfather wanted. Draco went to the other side of the chair and stood, a hand on the ornate chair. Little Scorpious stood behind his puppy, and Lucius finally sat down in the chair, his cane in one hand. Within moments the family picture was taken, it would then be turned into a large oil painting.

* * *

**I hope you have enjoyed this one, don't forget to look at the pic, read and review.**


	11. Day Eleven

**Don't own Harry Potter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Day Eleven**

**Snow Man**

With the death of their wives in the same attack on Diagon Ally, by renegade Death Eaters over two years ago. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had found some common ground and had become very close to one another. They were going to be spending the Christmas together as one large family, the Weasley's had been invited, but since the death of Ginny, they had slowly drifted away from Harry.

They were all bundled up and outside in the cold air, and the mountains of snow that covered the ground. The two younger boys had argued with their fathers to build a snowman, and the fathers agreed, it would be something that they could all do together.

Harry held little Lily close in his arms, the little girl was dressed in her favourite pink. James was older than the little boys at nine, he was tall for his age, taking after his grandfather and namesake. Albus Severus and Scorpious were the same height and were more mischievous than the Weasley twins were when Fred was alive. George was one of the only Weasley's that Harry was still in regular contact with.

The snowman was almost finished, Draco was putting the hat on, James finishing with the scarf he was wrapping around the neck, Albus Severus and Scorpious were making sure that one of the twig arms was in properly.

Little Lily tried to reach for the hat that was put on the snowman, and when Harry pulled her away, she became a little grump. With a burst of accidental magic something floated between Harry and Draco's head.

"Dad?" James said as he noticed the floating thing. "You and Mr Malfoy have got something to do if you want to move." He grinned.

Both Draco and Harry looked up and saw the mistletoe, they looked at one another for a moment before the slowly leaned in and kissed. They pulled back, a slight blush on their faces and questions in their eyes, ones that would be answered later on, when the children were all in bed.

* * *

**I hope you have enjoyed this one, don't forget to look at the pic, and read and review.**


	12. Day Twelve

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Day Twelve**

**Skating Fall**

Continued from _Day Six_

_Draco lent down to help Harry up…_

Harry was smirking as he swivelled on the ice, knocking Draco to the ground.

"Harry!" Draco yelled as he fell.

Harry sat up a little and laughed, "Payback." He told his lover.

Draco sat up as well and scowled at Harry, "there was no need for that Harry," he grumbled.

Harry smirked, "yes there was, you laughed at me, I get my own back, don't forget Draco dear I am half Slytherin too you know."

"Most of the time I do," he snipped, "your Gryffindorkness takes over most of the time."

Harry got up and started to skate away, "come on and get up Draco, I want hot choclate, my ass is cold." He called over his shoulder as he saw Draco try and get up, slipping a few times, as he couldn't get his balance properly.

"I'm coming," he said as he got up once again only to yell, "Argh!" when he fell flat on his face.

Harry laughed as he changed his skates for his boots, "hurry up!" he chuckled.

Draco managed to get up and joined Harry at the edge of the pond. He was annoyed at his lover and when Harry started to make his way back to the manor, Draco got his revenge with a nice ice cold snowball down the back of Harry's jumper.

"Draco!" Harry yelled as he chased him back to the manor.

* * *

**I hope you have enjoyed it, don't forget to leave a review, and to look at the pic for this drabble.**


	13. Day Thirteen

**I don't own Harry Potter**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Day Thirteen**

**Snow Globe**

Continuation from _Day eight_

Severus had changed out of the Santa suit and had planed his revenge on Harry for making him act as the jolly fat man, his lover has just put their last child to bed. Severus stood in the middle of the living room, a snow globe behind his back.

"I think I shall go and change," Harry called from the top of the stairs.

"Before you do, I need you down here a moment." Severus called back.

Grumbling Harry came down the stairs and stood in front of Severus, "what is it Severus, I'm tired and I really want to get out of this horrendous dress."

"Vegrandis Permoveo ut Snow Globe," Severus said quickly, before Harry could react he shrunk down and was transported to inside the snow globe that Severus now held before his face.

"Severus Snape, you let me out of here!" came the now squeaky voice of Harry Potter.

"No, consider this is payback for making me dress as Santa, and for threatening me with the couch," Severus smirked.

Harry huffed and turned his back muttering under his breath, "when I get out of here you will defiantly be sleeping on the couch, for a very, very long time,"

Severus never heard the threat as he put the snow globe on the shelf in the living room, "the spell will wear off after the children have seen you, and out guests tomorrow, don't worry though Harry, it shall be fine, food will be delivered to you while you are there." He smirked one last time as he then left the room to go to bed.

"I will get you back Severus Snape," Harry vowed.

* * *

**I hope you have enjoyed, do not forget to look at the picture for this drabble, and read and review please, would like to know what you think.**


	14. Day Fourteen

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Day Fourteen**

**Kittens**

Fourteen years old Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy walked into the living room of Malfoy Manor, the two were very close friends after Harry was sorted into Slytherin in their first year, even after he had turned the blond down for friendship. He was still friends with Ron Weasley, who had also been sorted into Slytherin with him. Draco had come into the friendship kicking and screaming, but they had become friends after a while.

It was Christmas and Harry had been invited to spend the holiday with the Malfoy family, Ron and his family were in Romania for the holidays staying with his older brother Charlie. So Harry would have been left at Hogwarts alone until Draco had invited him to his home.

The two were in the living room, sitting in front of the tree enjoying the warmth of the room after they had been outside having a snowball fight, which they got Lucius Malfoy to join in, though it had take at least four snowballs to the face before he got his revenge.

They had each gotten a little kitten for Christmas, Harry had a small little white one he called Isis, after the Egyptian Goddess (1). Draco's was a little black one he called Chaos, after the Greek Deity (2). The two were once again playing with them as they waited for their hot chocolate from the elves.

"Good day?" Draco asked his friend.

"Yeah, especially when your father joined in." Harry laughed.

Draco smiled, "he doesn't do that very often,"

"We get him to do it again later." Harry winked, as Draco grinned at his friend.

* * *

**Don't forget to look at the picture, read and review.**

**(1) ****She was worshipped as the ideal mother and wife, patron of nature and magic; friend of slaves, sinners, artisans, the downtrodden, as well as listening to the prayers of the wealthy, maidens, aristocrats and rulers**

**  
(2) Non-gendered deity of the nothingness from which all else sprang.**


	15. Day Fifteen

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Day Fifteen**

**Draco's Dragon**

The sky was darkening above Malfoy Manor, and Draco was restless, he got up from his seat in the massive library and walked outside. The dragon that guarded the manor was lying near the front doors. The beast was massive, three times bigger than Draco.

The dragon was friendly to Draco and any member of the Malfoy family, either by blood or marriage. Just as all the dragons that guarded the Manor, though there had been one or two cases when the dragons didn't take to a Malfoy spouse, that only happened when there was a particularly bad one, his mother was one of those, she held no love for anything but money and jewels, she did not hold love for her child, that was for sure, and because of that the dragon would often try and set her alight if she stepped foot out of the manor.

Draco climbed onto the back of the dragon, he had called Gaia, the dragon had been born at the same time as Draco, and they had grown together and close. Gaia took to the sky and flew around the Manor, he flew fast, then high into the sky. The adrenaline rush was wonderful for Draco, he always did this when he was restless, and he knew that Gaia was always happy to help.

They landed and Draco dismounted the wonderful beast, "thanks Gaia," he grinned as he patted the leathery snout. With that he walked back into the manor.

* * *

**I hope you have enjoyed this one, don't forget to look at the picture. Read and review.**


	16. Day Sixteen

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Day Sixteen**

**Skating Snow Globe**

Harry and Draco stood before the fire, it had been a week since they had been skating on the pond at the back of Malfoy Manor. Harry was smirking at one of the pictures that sat in a snow globe, while Draco was smiling at the other.

"I can not believe you got pictures," Harry said as he looked over at his lover.

"I was hoping to catch a few more of you on your arse," Draco mock grumbled a little.

"Yeah but having one of you on your arse is good to," Harry chuckled at the pouting Draco.

Draco raised an eyebrow and said, "It was your fault,"

Harry laughed, "Well of course, did you really expect me not to get you back for laughing at me when I fell over, it was the first time I had ever gone ice skating."

"I will get you back for that," Draco smirked at his lover as he took a step towards him.

"You already did, a snow ball done the back, remember?" he reminded Draco.

"What about the snake in the bed?" Draco asked.

Harry looked at his lover with a look of total innocence and said, "Not my fault Abra was cold, and you are very hot blooded,"

"Yes, and don't you forget it," Draco said as he pounced on his lover knocking him to the floor, a wicked and sexy look within his silvery blue eyes.

* * *

**I hope you have enjoyed this drabble, don't forget to look at the pic, read and review.**


	17. Day Seventeen

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Day Seventeen**

**Mistletoe**

It was Christmas Eve in Malfoy Manor, and all was quiet in the house except Harry and Draco as they put presents under the tree, and did other things that young children should not see. They finished the chore, their clothes back on from where every they had been banished to only an hour before.

Draco went and sat down on the red couch, relaxing once again. Harry followed him but lay down with his head in Draco's lap. Neither could wait until the morning came when it would be Christmas Day. They had a child between them, and had adopted three others, all orphans from the war.

There were a set of twins, they were five, two little boys called Edward and Edmond. A little girl name Maria, who was four, and their own child, another girl Rose, she would be turning three on Christmas Day, so for the family Christmas was a double celebration.

"It is going to be hectic tomorrow," Harry said as he looked up at his husband.

Draco smiled down at him, "yes it is, but we wouldn't change a thing." He said as he brought something above Harry's head. "A special Christmas kiss?"

Harry smiled, then laughed, "always a special kiss." He said as Draco leaned down and kissed him, much as he did a little while ago.

* * *

**I hope you have enjoyed this one, don't forget to tell Myst how brilliant she is and leave a message in her guest book on her site, and don't forget to leave a little review for me to.**


	18. Day Eighteen

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Day Eighteen**

**Baking Cookies**

Harry still shook his head as he moved into the kitchen, Severus had asked a Christmas wish of Harry and Harry had blindly said yes, even though he didn't know what it would be. So now he was dressed in a sexy maids outfit, baking cookies.

He bent over and opened the over to but in the next batch and felt a presence behind him.

"Your arse looks nice in those lace panties." Came the smooth tones of Severus Snape.

Harry smirked and wiggled his arse for his lover and said, "enjoy it while you can,"

Severus strode over and grabbed the lithe young man and swept him up in his arms and said as he turn, using his foot to shut the oven, "I think I will,"

He stalked out of the kitchen, Harry protesting that he could walk, but Severus would not let him go, and when he finally reached the bedroom he through the young man onto their bed.

"No, I will enjoy myself." Severus said, smirking at him.

* * *

**I hope you have enjoyed this one, don't forget to look at the picture for this one, it is gooooooooooood, send a note to Myst and read and review.**


	19. Day Nineteen

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Day Nineteen**

**Fairy Lights**

It was time to decorate the tree Harry had brought into the house earlier that day. Harry bought down the tree decorations, while Draco herded the flying fairies into the room. Harry laughed a little as he watched his lover.

"Having a little trouble?" he asked the blond.

Draco snorted and answered back, "A little, they want to have a little fun first, before they will listen to me."

"Well, let them have a fly around the tree, and we'll put something out for them to have a little fun," he smiled as he put a few of the decorations up.

Draco went to one side of the tree and directed the fairies to the tree, "they would like that."

Harry walked around the tree, two fairies sitting on either shoulder, he stood behind Draco, picked a fairy out of Draco's hair and leaned into Draco, "lets get this done so we can have out own fun."

Draco closed his eyes and shivered, "fine with me," he said as he felt a light kiss on his neck, sending a shiver of pleasure through him.

"Good, hurry up." Harry smirked as he quickly moved away, leaving Draco to scowl at him.

"I'll kill him one day," Draco growled.

* * *

**I hope you have enjoyed this one, don't forget to look at the picture, read and review.**


	20. Day Twenty

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Day Twenty**

**Childs Play**

Severus Snape was horrified, he could not believe that he was the one to look after Seven, four and three year olds. Who would have believed that Harry Potter and his friends were trying to teach Neville Longbottom how to brew, what was even more disbelieving was his godson, Draco, was also helping the boy. What was worst, that true to form, Neville had concocted something that blew up and de-aged them by eleven years.

Severus stood in the greeting hall of Malfoy Manor, he had been volunteered to look after them all, with the help of Narcissa, who would be arriving later from the continent, she wanted to do some last minute Christmas shopping.

Neville was hiding behind him, gripping his trouser leg with such force, Severus didn't think he would ever let go. Ron was trying to open the presents that were under the tree. Luna was sitting nearby playing with a light, as far as Severus could see. Hermione, laying on the floor her nose in a book, the sight did not surprise Severus in the least, he expected that the girl would have been able to read as soon as she was born. Draco was teasing Harry, and calling for the little boy to climb up the banister to the stairs. Ginny was trying to follow him, she always followed Harry Potter around, though he could see that said Potter was annoyed at that.

"Only I could be stuck with seven children at Christmas," Severus grumbled as a picture frame fell to the floor thanks to Harry.

* * *

**I hope you have enjoyed this little drabble, don't forget to look at the picture. Read and review!**


	21. Day TwentyOne

****

I don't own Harry Potter.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Day Twenty-One**

**Sleigh Ride**

"Severus where are you taking me?" Harry asked his husband as they walked through the gateway leading to Diagon Alley.

Severus gave him a secret smile and said, "this," as he swept an arm out, revealing the reindeer driven sleigh. "We are going for a ride, I remember you wishing you could do something like this once, before we got married."

Harry smiled, he had watched a parade going through Surry once, and the Santa was on one, and since then he always wanted to try it. "Thank you," he said as he kissed his husband.

"You welcome, now get on bored, this is the Wizarding version of a sleigh ride, it will go everywhere in Britain." Severus said as they climbed in.

Severus settled down, and Harry curled up next to him, he wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders as the sleigh jolted forwards, and started its journey around Britain. They would be going past all the magical sites of Britain, ending up at the gates of the most magical place of them all, Hogwarts.

* * *

**I hope you have enjoyed this one, don't forget to look at the picture, read and review, don't forget to send a message to Myst as well, she would love to know what you think of her pictures.**


	22. Day TwentyTwo

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Day Twenty-Two**

**Babies**

It was Christmas Eve and the twins Lilianna and Leon, they were ten months old and were about to be celebrating their first Christmas. Their fathers Harry and Draco were sitting with them by the Christmas tree, the two little kittens playing nearby, their mother was sitting on the chair and the father was sitting by Harry, out the way of Lilianna, who had a tendency to pull his tail.

"Do you think we will get them to sleep soon?" Draco asked his husband.

Harry looked at the twins one by one, "No I don't think so,"

Draco laughed, "I hope we can get them asleep before midnight, I want to have a little sleep before Ron and Hermione bring over their brood, and knowing their triplets, they will be here earlier," he said thinking of the three identical girls that could easily give the Weasley twins a run for their joke shops, since they had two.

"Same, maybe you should sing again," Harry grinned.

Draco raised an eyebrow and said, "Only if you are singing as well, you have the better voice."

"Not a chance in hell," Harry laughed.

Lilianna started to jump up and down shouting "kiki," meaning the black father cat they had, she was once again trying to grab his poor abused tail.

"No Lil, naughty," Harry said, as he helped the cat move out of her way.

"let's try and get them to sleep again," Harry said as he and Draco stood up took they children into their arms and went up the stairs, hoping that this time they would go to sleep.

* * *

**I hope you have enjoyed this little drabble, read and review.**


	23. Day TwentyThree

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Day Twenty-Three **

**Anticipation**

Harry and Lucius stood together looking at the calendar that hung on the wall, it was filled with crosses after the end of each day. On the 25th of December was a red circled with the words Due Date written in red. This was the day the two were looking forwards to.

"Well Harry, only two day left now," Lucius said as he wrapped his arms around Harry waist and placed them on Harry Bump.

Harry turned his head and received a gentle and loving kiss, "I know I can not wait," he said excitedly.

Harry picked up the pen that was stuck on the edge of the calendar and crossed out another day, the 23rd.

Lucius smiled down at his husband of one year and said softly, "I am excited as well, and I know that Draco is looking forward to be able to play the big brother."

Harry chuckled, "as long as he does not call me mummy again, I shall be happy."

Lucius' musical laughter joined Harry's as he joke, "he needs a mother figure,"

"Say that again and you will be sleeping alone, " Harry huffed playfully.

Lucius raised an eyebrow and said as he swept Harry up into his arms, "I know that would never happen, you don't sleep well without me."

"Maybe not, but I could try," he pouted as Lucius carried him off to bed.

* * *

**I hope you have enjoyed this one, don't forget to look at the picture and comment on it, read and review.**


	24. Day TwentyFour

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Well here is the last one for the Advent Calendar, I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Day Twenty-Four**

**All Tied Up**

Harry was in a body bind, courtesy of one Draco Malfoy. Who was standing in front of him, a large smirk on his face as he looked at his one time enemy.

"What are you doing Draco?" Harry asked his friend.

"Simple, I have had enough, you continually going on how Severus could never want you or love you." Draco said, an annoyed look upon his face.

"So… he wont," Harry said sadly, interrupting Draco.

Draco rolled his eyes, "and I have had enough of Severus moaning to me about how you would never think to look at him as anything but a greasy potions master." He said when Harry shut up again.

"What?" Harry said, as he was now confused.

"I plan to give my godfather a gift for Christmas, and that my friend is you. Right, I best start, only a few hours before sun rise." Draco mumbled to himself as he divested Harry of all his clothes, "right ribbon," he grinned as a green ribbon started to wrap around Harry, tying up his wrists, ankles, things and arms. Another green piece of ribbon made a gag over Harry's mouth.

Draco walked around the naked Harry and admired his work, with another spell a green thong with a large green silky bow at the front. "Just one more thing Harry, and everything is set," Draco smiled at his friend. He took out a green ribbon with white snowflakes on and wrapped it around Harry's throat, tying it into a fancy bow. He then took out a gift tag and added that. "Now you are done." Draco said as he stood back and looked at his handy work.

Draco levitated Harry into the living room and placed him underneath the tree. "Don't worry, Severus will be here soon." Draco winked, "Severus!" Draco shouted out into the cottage.

"What Draco, I was asleep," Severus shouted back from his bedroom.

"You extra special present is here, come down and get it now, wont last much longer." Draco smirked as he then went over to the fireplace and disappeared in the green flames.

Severus grumbled as he got up, swung his black dressing gown on and plodded down the stairs. When he came to the living room he stood there, shocked at what he say, "Harry?" Severus questioned, wondering if his eyes were playing tricks on him, he walked over and poked at Harry, who responded by growling. "So you are my present, hum, well this is a nice changed," he smirked, "what do you say Harry?" he asked as he moved the gag.

"Do you like me?" Harry asked the man kneeling above him.

Severus nodded, "and you?"

"Yep, I do." Was all Harry said.

"Good, now I can have some fun." He said as he picked up the bound Harry Potter and took him upstairs to his bedroom.

* * *

**I hope you have enjoyed this one, don't forget to look at the picture as this one is the best. Read and Review.**


End file.
